


The Word War.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really should have known better. Severus couldn't lose a war of words, not even this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word War.

**Title:** **The Word War.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** prompt challenge **42** **5: Three Little Words.**  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100   
  
**Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Harry really should have known better. Severus couldn't lose a war of words, not even this one.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at  **[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=354&key=PEKELEKE2ee3c92973167294d146f678fa79dc7f)**

  
**The Word War.  
**

“That's absolutely ridiculous.”

Harry grinned triumphantly.   
“There!  You've done it again.”

“I have not.”

“Come on, admit it.  You always fight in three-word sentences.”

“You are insane.”

“No, I'm not.  If you can do it while angry, you can do it now.”

“I'm not angry.”

“I want to hear three little _loving_ words for a change.  It isn't that hard, Severus.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Pretty please?”

“Fine!  You're... interesting.”

“That's the best you can do?”

“You'd prefer 'cute'?”

“Severus!”

“Cuddly?  Adorable?  Hugable?”

Harry laughed.  
“You're impossible!”

“I love you too, Potter.”

“Sweetheart...”

“And I used five words, so I win.”

 


End file.
